Now That I Have You
by springjasmine91
Summary: This is a love story between two unlikely people who are fated to be together. Follow their love story as they experience love, and heartbreak in this romantic comedy. SMITCHIE!
1. Trailer

**Now That I Have You**

**Shane Gray has never been in love**

**Showing Shane alone at a bar **

**Mitchie Torres never knew love **

**Showing Mitchie sighing as she sees a couple at the mall**

**One unexpected fate brought them together**

**Showing Shane and Mitchie at the park sitting next to each other**

**They didn't know that thy are fated to be with each other**

**Follow their love story**

**Of how their love blossoms**

**Showing Shane and Mitchie hugging each other**

**And how their love can be easily be tested**

**Showing Shane and Mitchie arguing and Shane walk away**

**Will they ever be together again?**

**Come and find out**

**Coming to Screens Near You**

**Starring**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

**Meaghan Jette Martin as Tess Tyler**

**Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Geller**

**Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Ella**

**Jasmine Richards as Peggy**

**Jordan Francis as Barron**

**Introducing **

**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**

**Kevin Jonas as Jason **

**And**

**Nick Jonas as Nate **

**AN: hey guys! i'm back!!!!!! LOL! so here's da trailer...hope u all like it! i knoe i am....so excited! its been a while since i wrote a Smitchie fanfic....LOL! so plz review and tell me should i continue dis story or should i juz delete it...i ned ur opinion...plz plz plz review and i will update da first chapter very soon. Bye**

**ranmohd91  
**


	2. It's A Love Story

**Chapter 1: It's A Love Story**

Shane Gray was a 24 year old talented musician. He has everything he'd every dreamed off. A great life, a good career, and a bunch of great friends and people who supports him all the way. He'd couldn't be happier.

But there was one thing that was missing in his life. Love. He never been and will have been in love. Sure he dated a while but he never felt loved. All he does is having a fling with a random girl he picked out from a bar he would always go to, to hang out.

He would be the one being asked to dance with by different girl. All through his life he was never content with the person he was with. He knew he'd never find love. Never.

But little did he know that fate has other plans for him and he will definitely find love after all.

At another side of town, a girl name Mitchie Torres were in her apartment writing an article for her magazine. She's 22 years old journalist for a Fashion Weekly she is and currently single. She just dump her boyfriend of five years, Trevor Hudson. She found him cheating on her with her best friend, Tess Tyler. After that break-off she didn't dated any men ever in her life again.

She was typing the second paragraph when she received a text from her other best friend, Caitlyn Geller.

"Mitchie. Get ready. Me, Ella and Peggy are off to go to this really awesome club at Lexington Ave. You have to be there. Anyone who is anyone is gonna be there!" Caitlyn texted her.

"Cait. I can't I have to finish my article. Its due on Monday and I can't waste a day on it for partying. I need to finish this. Sorry" she texted back and she went back to her notebook and started to finish the sentence when there's a another text from Caitlyn.

"Mitchie! Its Friday night! Can't you lay off for a lil while and go and have fun! Its been a while since we hang out. Come on"  
Mitchie rolled her eyes and texted back "Fine. But I ned to go home early. I really ned 2 finish this article or else I would be dead!"

Caitlyn texted back "EEEP! Can't wait! Will come by at 8'ish." and Mitchie replied "See u then" and flip her phone close. She picked herself up from the floor and went to her bedroom where she went to take a shower in the bathroom and picked out a strapless cotton voile party dress by BCBG Max Azria. It cost her a fortune to buy this dress.

She matched them with a pair of black high heels she bought at Gucci. She finished doing finishing touches to her make-up when the doorbell rang. It rang continuously and she knew who of all people would do that "I'm coming" she yelled out and went to open the door to reveal her three best friends Caitlyn, Ella and Peggy.

"Hey! Are you ready?" Caitlyn ask and Mitchie said "Sure. Let me get my purse and grabbed the Prada purse from her bedroom and soon they were out the door, crammed into the limo and were on their way to the club.

Meanwhile at another side of town, Shane just came in the club he and his friends, Nate, Jason, and Barron. They just came in through the door when they were confronted by three beautiful girls "Hey" the girls said "Wanna dance?" and the three guys went to dance leaving Shane alone. He decided to get something to drink. He went to the bar, ordered beer and watched as his friends and the three girls were dancing to the rhythm of the music.

He drank a couple of bottles of beer, danced with a Latina who asked to dance a couple of times before going out of the club and into the streets of New York where the night was quiet. He took a slow walk and decided to go take a walk in Central Park.

Back at the club, Mitchie who was not amused by Caitlyn who were drunk grinding a curly hair guy who looked a bit familiar. She told Caitlyn "Cait, I gotta go. I need to finish the article. See you tomorrow" and as the friend nodded she walked out of the club and took a walk. She decided to take a stroll through the park.

Shane decided to sit on a bench as he looked up at the sky. He took a deep long breath before closing his eyes. He was tired. It's been a long day for him.

Mitchie was walking staring at the ground when she looked up to see a man eyes closed sitting on the bench. "What's a hobo doing here in the middle of the night?" she said out loud and she decided to nudge the guy "hey hobo guy. Go find some other place to stay." and the man look up at her and said in a gruff voice "am not a hobo"

"Okay. If you're not a hobo then why are you sitting on the park bench looking like you were sleeping while sitting down in the middle of the night at Central Park?"

"So? it's a free country. I can do whatever I want" he replied eyes staring at hers. "Okay. That's weird" she said. "Fine. By the way, what are you doing here in the middle of the night? Aren't you scared someone might…oh I don't know rape you or something?" and Mitchie rolled her eyes "I'm not scared and BTW I am just taking a stroll. I was on the way home anyways."

"People" he mumbled "Hey! At least I don't look like a hobo. You look like you haven't shaved in years" she sneered and he glared at her "So. I don't care. I like myself just the way I am"

"Yeah, like a hobo. People would be damn scared of you and would rather be away from you then attracted to you." she sneered again. "Hobo" she mumbled "Hey at least I don't look like a cheap slut" he said and she gasped "You take that back" and he said "Make me" and she slapped him and he said "Hey! What'd you do that for?"

"because you were rude and insensitive. Goodbye" and started to walk away when she felt someone grab her hand "Hey. Look I'm sorry. Just that I had a rough day and I need to relax. Just….look I'm sorry okay." he apologized and she said "Good. Truce" taking out her hand and he said as their hands came in contact "truce" and they both felt some sort of spark.

"Uhm, I guess I should be going. Its getting late." she said "Yeah I guess. Hey can I give you a ride?" and she decline "Nah, its just a couple of blocks away. I think I'll be alright by myself. Its nice meeting you by the way" and he said "yeah, its nice meeting you too." There was an awkward silence between them.  
"Well bye" she said "Bye…wait, I don't know your name" and Mitchie looked back at him and said "Mitchie. Torres" and smiled "What a beautiful name. Its nice meeting you Mitchie Torres" and she said "what about you? What's your name?" and he smiled "Shane. Gray" and she smiled back at him "Nice name. Nice meeting you too Shane Gray. Maybe someday we'll meet again" and finally said "Bye" and finally she walked away from him.

Shane look at the fading figure as she goes far away from him "Until we meet again Mitchie Torres. Someday" he said as he looked at the sky "Until we meet again" he sang. He didn't know that fate will definitely have meeting again soon. Real soon.

AN: Hey. so That's chapter 1. i hope u all like it. i knoe i did. i think the argument was funny and also da part shane got slapped. that was fun to do. LOL! Go Mitchie! LOL! ooh plz review and tell me wht u think of dis chapter. i will start chapter 2 now.....or maybe later.....i ned to pack....gotta stay overnight at my sister's hse tonight...2morrow will pick up my dad from da airport...well gotta go. till next time. bye

ranimohd91


	3. We Meet Again and Fall In Love

Chapter 2: We Meet Again and We Fall In Love

Many months has passed and now Summer turns to Fall and now time goes quickly for Mitchie. She had just recently been promoted. She was happy and shared the news with Caitlyn, Ella and Peggy.

They celebrated at a small bar just across the street from Mitchie's apartment building. They were having coffee. (AN: celebrate with coffee. U hv got to be kidding me….well yeah its like its in the middle of da day and why would they want to be drunk….that would be soo weird)

"So, how is it like to be promoted from Fashion Unlimited to Cover Fashion Icon?" Caitlyn said as she sipped her cup of Cappuccino. "It feels good. Now I get the chance to go out and experience interviewing celebs for the cover. Am sooo excited!" she said as she drank her Mocha Latte.

"You are so lucky Mitchie" Ella said as she stirred her cup of herbal tea. "Yeah you deserve that promotion from the start" Peggy said as she drank her hot chocolate with chocolate rice sprinkles and top with a single marshmallow.

"Aww. Thanks guys" Mitchie said as the four friends held hands in the small café. It was really a good day for Mitchie. It will be better as she will get a surprise of her life which celeb she have to interview for her first job.

That afternoon, Mitchie's boss, Dee La Duke told her to meet a celebrity at his home at Tenth Avenue. She drove happily to her destination as she memorised the address in her head "No. 2415 Tenth Avenue St" she sang to the songs on the radio and one of the songs is from a singer that goes by the name Shane Gray. She listened to the song not bothering to figure out who the person would be.

"I gotta find you…I gotta find you. You're the missing piece I need the song inside of. I gotta find. I gotta you" the radio blared the music. Mitchie sang-along. Finally she arrived at his apartment building. She went to the door, rang the doorbell and waited for him to open the door. She came in the apartment building and came to his door she was in surprise when Shane was standing right in front of her "Shane?" she said confused.

Mitchie?" and simultaneously they said "What are you doing here?" and Shane said "I live here. What are you doing here?" and Mitchie said "Well its my job as a journalist from Fashion Weekly to formally introduce myself. Hi. I'm Mitchie Torres and I will be interviewing you today" and she blushed.

He laughed at her "what's so funny?" she ask him embarrassed. "Nothing. Its just that. You're cute when you blush like that" and she put her hand to her face, covering it "OMG! Really?! This is so embarrassing." He smiled "Don't be" he said as he took her hands away from her face "I think its cute. Now are you gonna interview me or not?" and smirked "Okay" she said still feeling embarrassed.

The whole interview Shane acted professionally. He couldn't stop staring at Mitchie. Finally the interview was finally over. Mitchie took a couple of pictures of Shane for the cover and said "Well I guess this is goodbye." and he said "Yeah its nice having you too" he said.

"Okay. Well I think I'll go now. Bye Shane" and before she could get out of the apartment he said "Wait. Uhm. Mitchie. I know we've only just met but what about we go out sometime. Maybe tonight if you're free or something. Just you and me. What do you say?" and Mitchie said "Well….I might me busy…." and she sees his face he made a puppy dog pout. (AN: imagine Joe Jonas actually does that….dat would be soo cute) and she couldn't resist anymore "I'll see what I can do" and he said "So it's a date" and Mitchie was shocked "A date?" she stuttered.

"Well, what else should we call it? Business meeting?" and Mitchie said "Well? Okay. I guess business meeting it is. What time and place?" she said as she took out her diary from her bag "8pm. Modesto's Place" winked "Good choice. See you then" she said as she walked out the door and when the door were closed the two of them jumped up and down happily "I have a date with Shane Gray" Mitchie said "I have a date with Mitchie Torres! Finally"

Mitchie got back to the office and finished her work for the day and rush back to her apartment in an instant. She quickly showered and gotten herself ready. She put on the a V-neck party dress along with a pair of wedges and accessorize them with her necklace and charm bracelet. She put on little make-up. Then as soon as she was finished applying her mascara, she heard the doorbell and she stood up from her dressing table, and opened the front door to reveal Shane smiling at her "Hey" and she said "hey"

"Look at you. You look….beautiful" and she hide a blush "Thank you. Shall we go?" and he nodded as she closed the door behind her and soon they were on their way to the finest Italian Restaurant in New York. The drive was quiet.

They arrived and the valet park the car for them as they went in the restaurant. They took a seat, Shane pulled out the seat for her and said "Thank you" and he smiled as he sat down in front of her. They had a good five minute view of the menu before ordering the food. "So, what do you think of this restaurant so far?" he smiled . "This place is just wow…amazing. I never had the chance to come here." and he smirked "Really? Why's that?" he ask her curiously his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Well for one thing, this place is just too expensive and too classy for me. It's not really my type of place to go out to dinner" and he said "Really? Wow. So what kind of place would you be eating at?" and she said "McDonalds, Burger King. Wendy, Subway. That sort of thing" and he said "Well maybe next time our date" he winked. "would be at McDonalds then" and she blushed as Shane kept on giving her his one-of-a-kind-smile. She didn't know she was blushing so hard. "Excuse me" she said as she rushed to the ladies room where she look at herself in the mirror.

"Why do I keep on blushing?" she said to herself, "This must be one of those nightmares" and she pinched herself. Hard. "Oww. Okay so I'm not dreaming. I will just go out there and be myself. Act professional" and she confidently walked out of the ladies room and sat back down on te chair "Sorry about that. I had to go and freshen myself up"

The food arrived and they had an enjoyable time with their dinner. After dinner. Shane said "Can we take a walk in the park"? and Mitchie nodded "Okay" she said and they walked toward Central Park just a few blocks away. "So, tell me more about yourself. Where do you actually from?" he ask her and she said "Well my parents are from New Jersey. They were actually childhood friends. You know the usual girl-next-door kind of thing"  
"Cool. My mom was from there but she moved to Boston when I was five." and Mitchie kicked a small rock and she saw a familiar looking bench and she had an idea "Hey. Let's take a seat over there" pointing at the bench where they once before used to meet. "Cool" and they sat down "hey do you remember months ago I called you a Hobo. That was funny" and she giggled "Yeah I remember. I also remembered you slapped me for the first time. Wow. Who knew you have a good slap." and she couldn't help but blush again.

They shared random things; of family, hobbies, interests and more. They were sharing more and more information about each other. Finally the night end and it was getting late. Shane saw Mitchie looking cold and he took out his jacket and carefully placed it on Mitchie and she said "Thanks" and they took a walk to the restaurant where they went in the car and soon Shane drove Sonny home to her apartment. When they've arrived Mitchie was already asleep.

He rummaged through her purse looking for the keys to her apartment. He carried her to her apartment and placed her in her room. "Goodnight Mitchie" he said as he closed the door behind him. He turned off the lights, walked out the door and went into his car. He look at the window where Mitchie's room is and said "Goodnight Mitchie" and went in the car and soon he drove home. Happy and content. He was happy.

The next morning Mitchie woke up, unaware of her surrounding "What…what am I doing in my room? How did I get here?" and she remembered what happened last night and she sighed "Shane Gray" she said. "He is one incredible person" and she decided to change and have breakfast. She look at the time and quickly got herself ready to go to work.

She drove quickly to her office. As soon as she was about to come in her room, she was stopped by none other than her boss, Dee La Duke. "Mitchie. How was the interview with Shane Gray yesterday. Did it go well?" and Mitchie said "Yeah I have the full interview plus pics of him. Am gonna start writing the article now" and Dee nodded.

"Good. I need it on my desk this afternoon. Somehow our magazine have become like hot fries. Now hurry up. Oh, and good luck" she said before leaving Mitchie at her door. She shrugged and closed the door behind her and turned on her notebook and started the article. She printed out the pictures from her digital camera and soon she was done. She placed a Post-It note on it that says "Dee, I have finish the article" and placed the work on her boss's desk. She went to the pantry and made herself a cup of coffee.

"Hey" Lola said as she came in the pantry. "What's up?" she ask Mitchie and Mitchie sighed "Nothing. Just tired. Just finished that article on Shane Gray" and Lola's eyes went wide "The Shane Gray" and Mitchie said "Yeah, so what's wrong with that?" and Lola said "Oh My God! You could have told me. I would've ask for an autograph or something" and Mitchie rolled her eyes "Lola. Calm down. I will ask him to come by later to the office. No sweat" and Lola's eyes went wide again

"Can you do that?" and Mitchie smirked "Sure. I'll call him now if you want to" and Mitchie took out her cellphone from her pocket and started to dial Shane's cell. It rang two, three times before he answered. Lola was shocked "Y-Ello." and Lola gasped and actually screamed "AHHHHHHHH!" and everyone in the office were like shocked. "Lola!" Mitchie said "Keep it down" and she heard him said "Hello. Mitchie is that you. What was that scream I heard?" and Mitchie tried to hold back a laugh "Its just my friend, Lola. She's like your biggest fan, here talk to her" and pass the phone to Lola.

"What should I say?" she whispered and Mitchie rolled her eyes "Well for starters a nice hello Mr Gray it nice to finally talk to you would be nice" and Lola said "Uhh hello Mr Gray, Its nice to finally talk to you. I'm Lola. I'm Mitchie's friend and Mitchie smirked as Lola gave her an excited look "uh huh. Uh huh. Huh. Alright. Cool. Bye" and she hung up the phone. "So? What did he say?" Mitchie ask and Lola said excitedly "he invited me to go on a date with him. This is a dream come true" and Lola looked at the wall dreamily. Mitchie rolled her eyes and said "LOLA! Snap out of it" and she said "Yeah, right…sorry just excited…I am finally gonna meet Shane Gray in person! How awesome am I! Thanks Mitchie" and hugged Mitchie before going out of the pantry and to her office.

The next morning Lola came to Mitchie's office with a basket of flowers "Here's a bouquet of flowers for you" she said as she placed the basket on Mitchie's desk. "Who's it from?" and Lola smiled as she went out "LOLA!" and Mitchie read the note that came with the flowers  
"Roses are red, violets are blue. You Mitchie are a beautiful girl and I think I am in love with you" she gasped "Shane Gray. I knew it" and then her cellphone rang and the ID is none other than Shane Gray himself "Hey Mitchie, do you like the flowers I gave you?" and Mitchie said "Thanks. I love them" and took a sniff.

"But what's with the cheesy poetry?" and she heard a laugh at the other end of the line. "Well, I like to be cheesy at times. But Mitchie what I said on the card is true. I think I am deeply in love with you" and Mitchie gasped. "Really?" and he said "Really. If you don't believe me. Turn around" and she ask "Why?" and he said "Just turn around" and she did and she see him right in front of her smiling happily with a bouquet of red roses in his arms. "For you" and she blushed as she took the bouquet of flowers from him "Oh, Shane . You shouldn't have, these are just….beautiful" and he took her hand and kissed it "you are beautiful" and she couldn't help but blush. "Oh Shane you shouldn't have done all of these for me. You are a sweet Shane. Really. I really love it" and took a sniff from the roses.

Everyone in the office were in a lot of shock. Especially Dee La Duke "Shaney. What are you doing here?" and Shane said "Oh, just visiting someone special" and Dee ask "And who might that person be, hmm?" and Shane pointed at Mitchie "Mitchie Torres. I think I am falling heads over heels over her" and Dee said as she smirked "Ah, love. I know how that feels like. Well carry on then" and walked away. Shane went to Mitchie's office. Mitchie was currently red. She was really blushing like mad and she couldn't help it.

"Shane. I think I am in love with you too" she finally said after a very long awkward silence between them and someone cheered "Finally" and Shane said "Really?" and she said "Really" and they shared a kiss they've longed for ever since the first time they've met. All went well for them as on that day on they are officially a couple and nothing can ever change that or break them apart. Or is there?

AN: Hey so dats chapter 2...hoep u all like it, i knoe i did....so sweet right.....i hope u reviewed....am so excited for da next chapter......plz review and tell me wht u think...thnx

ranimohd91


	4. The Trouble With Friends and Paparazzi

Chapter 3: The Trouble With Friends and Paparazzi

Since Shane and Mitchie doesn't want anyone else other than Mitchie's officemate to know that they were dating, they kept it a secret. They secretly dated for almost a year now. Their relationship have gone well now. They finally moved in together at a studio apartment just a few block from Central Park which they would secretly take midnight stroll every night and sit at "their bench" as they call the bench they first met.

Their relationship have gone to the next level and together they shared the thick and thin of being in a relationship. There was one time Shane totally forgot their anniversary of being together. He make it all up by giving her the most passionate ever. She finally forgive him afterwards and from that day on they knew they should trust each other more and with a little help they would always remind each other of how important it is to be in this relationship.

Caitlyn didn't even know Shane and Mitchie were dating. She was furious at Mitchie for keeping the secret from her and one day barged in their apartment and threw a fit as she yelled out "How could you! You and I are best friends. You should have told me you were dating him" and Mitchie tried to tell Caitlyn "Cait. Look I know you're mad but you need to understand I want our relationship to be a secret. I don't want any paparazzi to know about the both of us. They will bug us. Please understand." Mitchie begged "No. you are officially not my best friend anymore." Caitlyn said as she stormed out of the apartment.

Mitchie cried for days. Shane tried to cheer her up by spending time with her most of the time but since he is almost have to leave to go on tour with his band, he spend most of the time just sitting beside her comforting Mitchie. Lola came to the apartment too. She practically dragged Mitchie to go shopping with her to cheer her up. It did work but when Mitchie went back to the apartment she went back to the miserable state again.

This also goes badly for Shane. All three of his friends deserted him. Nate, Jason and Barron wouldn't talk to him, actually wouldn't even come near him. He knows how bad it is but he have to take it it's the challenges of having friends to know.

"How could you dude. You could at least told one of us that you were dating her" Nate said "Nate. I'm sorry alright for keeping it from you guys but we promise each other that no one would know. Please just don't tell anyone. Anyone at all about me and Mitchie dating" he begged.

"Why should I keep a promise when someone refuses to tell us the truth in the first place" and Shane said "Dude. Can you just lay off. I love her alright. I know you would too but please just don't tell anyone about this" and Nate without saying a word walk out of the room. He sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands "What should I do?" he said. He didn't know that someone recorded the conversation and will try to break out the news as soon as he can.

The next morning Shane and Mitchie received a shocking news of their relationship. The headlines on E! News says "SMITCHIE! SECRET LOVERS" Mitchie cried the whole morning. Shane managed to comfort her and made her stop crying and have something to eat. "Shane, what should we do now? Now the whole world knows I'm dating you" she sobbed "Look babe, whatever the press are saying about us you don't believe them. You know and I know the both of us are meant to be. I love you and that's all that matter now. Come on. Get ready. I wanna bring you somewhere" and she nodded as she got ready as quick as she can.

"Where are we going?" she ask him as he locked the door. "Somewhere safe and far away from here " and when he opened the door to the apartment building they were surrounded by hundreds of flashes of light coming from the camera the paparazzi take. "Shane is the rumour true about you and Mitchie Torres?" and one ask Mitchie "Mitchie how long have you two been dating?" They totally ignored the paparazzi and headed straight to the park where they hid amidst the big trees there. "We lost them" he said and grabbed her arm and brought her to his car where they drove for hours towards Brooklyn and out of the city of New York.

"Shane. Where are we going?" Mitchie ask as she look around the surrounding. "Somewhere secret" and there was a dead silence between them. Only the sound of the music from the radio were heard. Finally after hours of being in the road they finally arrived at a secluded area. "Shane. Where are we?" Mitchie as she walk out from the car "Follow me" he said as he grabbed her hand and brought her into the forest where they took a walk for about 15 minutes where they spotted a cabin.

"A cabin in the middle of the forest?" Mitchie said "Yeah. It actually belonged to my grandfather. He gave it to me when I was eighteen. Yeah it's the only thing that he could give me. I love this place. It just so serene and quiet I would always come here and take a break from my life in the city" and Mitchie said "Wow, who knew someone would get a cabin for your birthday" and Shane said "Yeah I am glad I did. Come on. Lets go in. Its getting dark" and they went in the cabin.

Mitchie look around the cabin and she gasped "Wow….." and Shane said "Yeah I know. I decorated this place. This is my home away from home" and Mitchie sat on the couch "This place is awesome" and Shane nodded "I know and the person who decorate it is waaay cooler" he pop out his collar. Mitchie rolled her eyes and said "Hobo" and Shane laughed "You remembered" and they both shared a good laugh. "Hey are you hungry?" and Mitchie nodded "Good me too…Come on lets go into the kitchen" and Mitchie followed him to the kitchen where they reheat the frozen pizza.

After they reheated five pizza's they enjoyed their dinner at the living room area "This is nice" Mitchie said "Yeah, I know" and he said "We should do this more often" and she nodded "Sure. It'd be fun" and continued eating her third pizza. "This is delish" Shane said with his mouth full "Shane! Don't talk with your mouth full its really un-on whenever you do that" and Shane said "What? I'm a hungry man." and Mitchie rolled her eyes "Yeah you're not the only one who's hungry here alright. Now eat properly or else I won't let you cuddle me tonight" and Shane made a face "Oh come on" and Mitchie put out her tongue "Ha ha ha…..very mature Mitchie" and Shane said "What if I do this" and tickled Mitchie's sides. She giggled with delight "Stop…Shane…stop" she giggled "Make me" and she smiled "Alright" and she kissed him. Their kiss turned into a heated and soon they finally took off their clothes and make love in the middle of the living room.

That night they shared a passionate night together. They make love again twice the next morning and once in the shower. Their love were real. Just like how they've met. Fate really turn people's life around and so will be the next chapter in this story.

For the next couple of days they've been spending the whole day together in the cabin. They have no worries about their friends or their paparazzi. But they decided that its best to confront them. They can't avoid them much longer. They drove back to the city his hand holding hers the whole time. They are happy that their love have gone to the next level. Mitchie was happy she has someone special in her life. She didn't know that there's a surprise for her that she will never ever, expect.

A few days has gone by since they came back from the cabin by the forest and life turn back to normal. Well almost. She would always be surrounded by paparazzi whenever she goes out. She would always get irritated whenever the paparazzi goes down the line asking her untrue rumours about her and Shane's relationship. She didn't know that Shane has a surprise for her.

One day Shane walked in the apartment looking all happy and content like he used to be. Mitchie was currently surfing on the Internet looking for a perfect pet. They finally decided to get themselves a pet. Mitchie wanted a cat but Shane wants a dog so now each of them will get a dog and a cat. "Hey babe" Shane said as he walked in the apartment "What'cha doing?" he ask and Mitchie said "Looking for pets for us" smiling "Good" and he sat down next to her. "Babe. Can you just…..look at me for a sec. I wanna talk to you about something" and she looked at him.

"Okay Mitchie….I know this is very sudden. But I know this would be the right thing to do. So Michelle Alexandra Torres would you an honor of being my wife?" he said taking out a ring from his pocket and Mitchie gasped "Shane" she covered her mouth shocked "I, I…I don't know what to say" and Shane look at her with hope she would say yes and then Mitchie launched herself at Shane and said "YES! Yes Shane yes!" and Shane picked her up and twirled her around the room. It was the best surprise she'd ever gotten. "I love you Mitchie" Shane said and she replied "I love you too Shane" and they shared a kiss that made these two star-struck couple become one. It was really a lovely proposal and a lovely day after all.

AN: hey guys. I hope u all like this chapter i knoe i did...i laughed again thinking about how hard for him to propose to her.....so cute....LOL! so plz review and tell me wht u think....Thnx.

ranimohd91


	5. The Secret Wedding & Shocking Discovery

Chapter 4: The Secret Wedding and The Shocking Discovery

Finally Shane and Mitchie decided to get married. They eloped to Vegas where they got married. Mitchie wore the dress she bought not so long ago before she met Shane. It as beautiful. She wore a beaded spaghetti strap wedding gown that has a shirred tulle bodice covered with beaded metallic lace. The floor length skirt has asymmetrical cascading layer with lace trim.  
She matched them with a pair of white satin bridal sandal and a tiara that embroided with Swarovski crystals and pearls. She just look elegant in her wedding gown and Shane couldn't get his eyes off of her.

That night when they say "I do" they are legally bonded as husband and wife. They are happy they are finally going to be together, but little do they know that someone wants reveal someone's deepest darkest secret that could break these two happy couple apart.

Trevor Hudson, Mitchie's ex-boyfriend planned to publicly humiliate Mitchie and break Mitchie and Shane apart once and for all. "I need help" he said in a gruff voice and called Tess Tyler. He told Tess of his plan to destroy Mitchie's and Shane's life once and for all and they shared a good evil laugh as they knew their plan will be full proof.

Shane and Mitchie goes back to their old routine as they came back to the New York a couple of nights after their wedding day. They hid their wedding rings that was on their finger around their neck as they go on with their lives as normal as possible.

One day Caitlyn came by the apartment and apologize to Mitchie for being a bad friend. "Mitchie, I came here to tell you that I'm sorry. Sorry for ditching you like that. You know me. I need to take things seriously and I want you to know I can be a trustworthy friend." she said as she take Mitchie hand and Mitchie with a smile said "Okay" and she didn't realize a single tear came down. "Good" Caitlyn said "Hey. Wanna go out. I'm free the whole afternoon. My music direction had the flu and the recording will be postponed next week. I am free. Come on. Lets have fun. Just the two of us." Caitlyn offered and Mitchie smiled "Well…." Mitchie said "okay" and she grabbed her bag and soon the two of them were on their way to their favourite mall.

They were walking down the street when the came across a magazine stand. Mitchie looked at her own fashion magazine cover and were impressed at how hot it looked. The glanced at a few magazines on the table and saw a picture of Shane and herself in Vegas the night of their wedding. "OMG!" Mitchie said as she picked up the magazine from the rack "This is really bad" and Caitlyn ask her "What is?" and Mitchie showed her the magazine and then she fainted. Thank goodness Caitlyn managed to pick her up "Mitchie" she called out and looked around and there were people surrounding them "Please call 911" she said and tried to wake Mitchie up. "Mitchie" she tried to slap her but it didn't work.

Finally the ambulance came and they put Mitchie on the stretcher and into the vehicle. A woman ask her "Are you related to her?" and Caitlyn nodded "Get in" and together they were on their way to Metropolitan General Hospital. Caitlyn called Shane and told her what happened and together the two of them were waiting for the doctor to tell them what was wrong with Mitchie. Finally a doctor came out from the examination room and ask "Who here are family of" look at the board in his hand "Ms Torres?" Shane and Caitlyn stood up

"We are his friends. What's wrong with her doctor? How is she? Will she be alright?" Shane ask "Yeah doctor. How's Mitchie?" and the doctor said "Don't worry. She's alright. The both of them are alright" and Shane and Caitlyn look at the doctor weird "What do you mean?" Shane ask and the doctor said "Well it seems Ms Torres is a two weeks pregnant." and Shane eyes went wide "Pregnant?" and then he fainted "Shane!" Caitlyn said. "Excuse me doctor. Can I have a bucket of water please?" and a nurse passed her a bucket of water which she poured all over Shane who woke up instantly "I'm up. Sorry" and the doctor smirked "I am guessing you are the father of the unborn baby. Am I right?" and Shane nodded "Yea…" and the doctor said "Congratulations. Now would you excuse me. I have other patients to attend to" he said and soon walked away from them.

Caitlyn stared at Shane and Shane said "Why are you staring at me like that?" and Caitlyn said "Is it true?" she ask "About what?" he said "About you and Mitchie getting married in Vegas, is it true? And Shane ask "How do you know this? Did Mitchie tell you?" and she shook her head. "No. I saw her reaction to an article we saw of you and Mitchie on a cover of a magazine earlier. You know before she passed out in the streets" and Shane understood "Oh. Well at least you know. That's a relief" he sighed "Hey wanna go see Mitchie now?" he ask her and she nodded "Sure" and together they went in to see Mitchie who smiled at them as they came in the room "Hey guys" she greeted them "Hey Mitchie" Caitlyn said "hey babe" He said as he kissed her cheek and sat beside her "So, you know huh?" Mitchie said and Caitlyn nodded "Yea. At least now you two can stay together forever since you two are expecting a bundle of joy soon" and she smiled at her friend "Yeah. Glad to know you're alright with this" Mitchie said as Shane rubbed her hands.

"Mitchie wanna know something funny?" Caitlyn said and Mitchie nodded eager to know "What's funny?" and Caitlyn said "Shane fainted for a few minutes. I had to pour a bucket of water to wake him up. It was hilarious to see him" and the two friends shared a laugh as Shane blushed with embarrassment. "OMG! He did that. I knew he couldn't take the news that easily" Mitchie said and Shane blushed again "Aww lok at him. He's blushing. Just like he made me a years ago on our first date" Mitchie cooed and laughed. The room was filled with laughter. But they didn't realize that that will be their last laugh they've ever had as there will be tears coming along next as hearts will be broken.

Mitchie was discharged the very next morning. Shane help her to the apartment and get her settled back in. "Are you gonna be okay when I'm gone?" Shane ask that afternoon. She just said "Oh, I'll be fine. Just go do whatever you do best." and gave him a flying kiss "I love you" and he caught it "Okay then. If you have any problem. Just give me a call. Okay babe…see ya later babe" and Mitchie yelled out "I love you" and he replied "I love you too" and soon he was out the door and into his car where he drove for a few minutes to his recording studio where he was currently recording for his next album "Shane Gray: The Man of Her Dream" and its almost ending soon.

Mitchie was watching E! News with Guiliana Rancic and Ryan Seacrest. (AN: yay! I finally got their names right! Yay me!!) "Up next, are Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres finally married. We have the scoop" Guiliana said and the screen change showing a few pictures of them about to get married when they were in Vegas. "Oh my gosh!" Mitchie said as she dialled Shane's cellphone. "Shane! Go turn on E! We're on it. I don't care if you're recording go see it NOW!" and flipped her phone shut and watch as the host told the people about her. "How did someone other than Caitlyn know?" and then Shane called back and said "Babe. I will be attending a press conference to settle this problem….you can come too" and she quickly said "O-okay" and hung up the phone and quickly got ready. She didn't realize that she will be really heartbroken later.

She quickly drove the hotel where Shane is going to have the press conference. She sat in one of the chair just nearby the entrance because the room was took crowded. She put on a pair of her sunglasses just in case people would question her about the rumours. She sat quietly in the corner of the room and waited for Shane to come out. She didn't expect Trevor Hudson and Tess Tyler together in the same room as she was in. Shane came out and people started to take pictures of him.

His manager Brown Cesario came into the room walking behind him and took a seat. He grabbed the mic and said "Hello everybody. Today Shane Gray wants to explain about the rumours about her relationship with Mitchie Torres. Shane" he finished and Shane grabbed the mic from Brown. "Thank you Brown. Well the thing is the rumours about me and Mitchie aren't true. To me Mitchie is just a girl who I met everyday but I know…." Mitchie felt tears running down from her eyes as she listened to what he had to say next. "That she is someone special to me and I will never ever, ever go to the next level. I mean she's just not ready to be married to. I know.

"The rumours are just rumours. Don't believe whatever you read on the gossip magazine. Okay. Any questions?" and then he sees Mitchie running out the door "Mitchie!" he called out and chased after her and they were at the lobby where he managed to catch up with up with her "Mitchie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I only do it so that I can protect you. I'm sorry Mitchie" he apologize trying to hug her but she pushed him away "No! you broke my heart why should I forgive you." "Look baby! I'm sorry I didn't mean what I say…come on. Please I'm sorry baby" and with tears in her eyes she said "Sorry not good enough this time" and she walked away from him and rushed home. In the car, the radio was on and Rihanna's song Take A Bow came on and with sobs and tears she sang-along to the song.

Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oh, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

As she drove home she decided to move out to some other place. To her old apartment. She quickly dialled her real estate agent and said "Stella. I want my apartment back" and hung up the phone.

Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

She drove home and quickly pack her things no leaving a single trace of her clothing and items in the apartment. She wrote a note and placed it on the kitchen counter.

Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talking' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on (on)

She quickly placed all her things to her car where she loaded them slowly. She was still furious at Shane.

Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow

She drove quickly back to her old apartment as quickly as possible. When she arrived her real estate agent Stella was surprise "Mitchie, what's going on?" and Mitchie said as she struggle with her big bulky bag from the car. "Its none of your business. Can you help me please. Thank you" and Stella help carry the bulky bag inside the apartment.

Back at the apartment, Shane came home and read the note. For the first time in his life Shane Gray cried.

Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Oh

Mitchie gave Stella the money for her apartment and get herself settled in. She quickly unpack all of her things. Uncover all of the furniture that was covered with only a white cloth and dusted every single thing there. She finally sighed with relief as she said "I'm home"

How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
But it's over now

Shane was sad that Mitchie left him. His life was in ruins now. He couldn't concentrate anymore. Brown would often get frustrated with him. He tried asking Caitlyn but Caitlyn doesn't know where Mitchie was. He tried calling her but the operator said that the number he called was not in use. "Damn it" he said as he tried calling her again only getting the operator. It really was a sad moment for him. He wished to see Mitchie again. One day, he wished upon a star and ask "I wish someday I will meet Mitchie again." and the light of the star twinkle brightly in the dark starry sky. He went to his bedroom and soon he fell asleep. He didn't know that fate will definitely make his wish come true.

AN: Hey so that's chapter 4. Wow.....i rlly am proud of myself....so plz review and tell me wht u think of this chapter.....sumehow da problem didn;t make any sense at all......oh well its my story i can do whtever i want.....so plz review....thnx..

ranimohd91


	6. Five Years Later, We Finally Meet Again

Chapter 5: Five Years Later, We Finally Meet Again

Years has gone by and life goes on for Mitchie. She moved to New Jersey to stay awhile with her parents and after she given birth to her beautiful daughter Anastasia Katelynne Torres, she moved back to New York where she decided to work at Julliard School of Performing Arts as a music teacher. She decided its best she accomplish her life-long dream to be a music teacher. She was working very hard at the school and decided its best to have a new start for her and her daughter's life. At Julliard, she was the most favourite teacher for the students there. No one felt envy for her as she was very easy to work with and easy to get along too.

One day, she received a shocking news from the principle. "Mitchie, the reason why I called you here today is tell you that I am sending the students to spent the Summer at Camp Rock, a camp my friend Brown Cesario owns that camp and I want you to join them for the whole Summer and keep and eye on them. Okay? You are to be one of the Camp Counsellor there. Any questions?" and Mitchie shook her head "Good. Now you can go" and Mitchie left the office with a weird feelings something is going to happen soon. She have no idea that fate are going to bring her to someone she'd avoided many, many years earlier. She goes back to work as she thought about the name the principle mentioned earlier "Brown Cesario. Where have I heard that name before?" she raked her brain looking for answers.

After she finished her day, she safely drove home despite the nudging of the familiar name. she arrived at home to see her daughter watching TV. "Hi honey, I'm home" and the little girl yelled out "Momma!" and hugged her "How was school today honey?" she ask her daughter and her little Anastasia explained her day "Today in school I met a new friend. His name is Andrew. He and I played at the sandbox and made sandcastles. I made a picture with him too. Wanna see it?" her daughter ask and Mitchie nodded "Sure" and her daughter pulled her to the couch where there's a drawing of her daughter and a little boy.

Beside them are three adults on each side of them "Honey. Who are these?" pointing to the stick figures "This is you " little Anna said and pointed at the three adults by the stick figure of the little boy "and this is Andrew's mommy and daddy. Their names are Lola and Sander. Momma, where is my daddy?" her daughter ask her and she gulped. "Come here baby girl. I wanna tell you about your daddy okay? Be a good girl and I'll buy you ice-cream" and the little girl nodded "Okay Momma" and Mitchie explained about how she met him. From their first encounter until the part about the heartbreak five years ago. It still pains Mitchie every time she thinks about it, but she'd managed to moved on with her life and she is proud of herself for successfully being a responsible single parent.

After she told the whole thing that had happened to her in the past Anastasia ask her mother "Momma, do you think we'll ever see Daddy again?" and Mitchie "I'm not sure baby girl. But I promise someday we will meet again" and kissed her daughter's head. "Now, how about that ice-cream I promise?" and the little girl smiled and said "Yay!" while jumping up and down and ran towards the door after wearing her coat. "Last one to the car is a rotten egg mommy" the little girl giggled as she ran out the door. Mitchie smiled as she followed her daughter from behind. They went to have some ice-cream. Chocolate Raspberry and Banana Truffles. Their favourite flavours. They really enjoy spending time together just the two of them.

They got home an hour later. Little Anna was tired. "Mommy I'm tired" she complained and Mitchie restrain herself from laughing said "Well, let's go home okay?" and the little girl nodded and followed her mother walking hand in hand to walk towards their apartment building. They went in and little Anna crashed onto the couch "I'm exhausted Mommy" she said and Mitchie sat beside her daughter and put her daughter on her lap "Baby if I tell you something will you be mad at me?" and the little girl said "I won't Momma" and Mitchie sighed "I have to go somewhere the whole Summer at a camp. I'll be teaching students music. I want you to come, what do you say? Do you wanna go?" and the little girl thought for awhile and sat up from her mom's lap and said "Okay Momma. I'll go with you" and Mitchie hugged her daughter "Thank you.." she said and after they let go Mitchie stood up "Okay, I'm gonna make dinner. What do you feel like eating tonight?" she ask her daughter and little Anna said "Pizza!" and Mitchie smiled "Pizza it is" and dialled Domino's Pizza and ordered two large pepperoni pizza (AN: somehow surprisingly Malaysia HAS Domino's and their pizza stinks) for the both of them. When the pizza arrived they really enjoy eating in the middle of the living room spreading on the floor as they ate the pizza while watching Horton Hear's A Who. (AN: juz watched that movie a couple of times and I am sooo obsessed with it)

Finally after the final credit of the movie, little Anna was asleep on the couch. Mitchie stood up from her cross-legged position on the floor and picked up her daughter and brought her to her room, changed her daughter's clothes to her Hello Kitty pyjamas, tuck her daughter in to bed and kissed her goodnight. It's been a long day. She cleaned the living room, threw away the pizza boxes in the big trashcan in the kitchen, turned off the TV and soon walked towards her bedroom where she changed and brushed her teeth. She brushed her hair till 100 and silently went to bed where she slept peacefully that night. She didn't know that she'll get a surprise of her life soon.

At another side of town, Brown Cesario is trying to convince Shane to go to Camp Rock as a Camp Counsellor. "Come on Shane. I tried asking Nate and he can't make it cause he has something on for the whole summer and I ask Jason and he said he's getting married and will be really, really hard for him to come. Come on champ. You're the only one I can depend on. For me. Just this once and I promise I will never bother you again" and Shane sighed "oh, alright. Just this once. You owe me Brown" Shane said as he walked to his kitchen where he started to make dinner. "Cool. You are to be registered in at the office at 10." and Shane rolled his eyes "Sure" and Brown said "Cool. Well that's settled. I guess I should be leaving. Have some places to go to. See you at camp Shane. Be there" and walked out the door. Shane placed both of his hands on the kitchen counter and sighed. "I hope this camp experience is worth it" he mumbled as he started to cook his dinner; macaroni and cheese. He didn't know that the worth of waiting for Mitchie has finally going to end as he will meet someone unexpected that Summer at Camp Rock.

Mitchie and Anna packed all their belonging for the three months they'll be at Camp Rock. "I'm so excited momma" Anna said jumping up and down with her My Little Pony bag beside her "I know. Hey. Race ya to the car" and little Anna ran like the speed of light towards their car parked outside. Mitchie closed the door behind her as she brought her suitcase out to the car where little Anna yelled out "Come on mommy. Lets go. Lets go. Lets go" and Mitchie smiled "Okay, okay. Here" she opened the door for her overexcited daughter and jumped onto the passenger seat as Mitchie loaded the boot with their bags. Mitchie starts the car and soon they are on their way to Camp Rock. The whole way, Anna and Mitchie sang-along to almost every song aired on the radio.

Finally after hours of being on the road finally they arrived at the camp ground. Little Anna look out the window and sees teens walking out from their car saying goodbye to their parents "I can't believe we're here (AN: wait….did I juz stole dat from da movie? Wow…am I weird or wht) Anna said as she came out from the car. She accidentally bumped into someone "Oops. Sorry" she said "No, its alright" the person said and the person turned around and looked at her peculiarly "I'm Sandra Black. What's your name?" she ask and Anna said "Anna Torres" and Sandra said "Its nice meeting you Anna. I gotta go. I wanna catch up with my mom. She's right over there" and pointed at a brown hair woman talking with an old man "Cool. That's my mom" Anna pointed to Mitchie who were at the registration office. "Cool. Hey when you're free do you wanna hang out" little Sandra ask her and Anna said "Sure. I need to ask my mom first" and Sandra said "Cool. Well. See you later" and ran towards the brown haired woman.

Mitchie came back to the car and said "Hey honey. Did you make any friends?" and little Anna nodded "Yeah. She's nice. Her name is Sandra Black. That's her over there with her mom" and pointed to the new friend and Mitchie strained her eyes to take a close look and was surprise to see Caitlyn "Caitlyn?" and walked towards the woman "Caitlyn?" and the woman who was talking with Brown Cesario, Mitchie recognized. "OMG! Mitchie! What are you doing here?" and the two little girl look at each other confusedly "Mommy. You know her?" Sandra ask "Yeah Momma. Who is this?" Anna ask. Mitchie and Caitlyn look at each other and said "This is mommy's best friend. Jinx" and they shared a good laugh.

Mitchie and Caitlyn shared a good time together as they told each other what was going on between them over the last five years. One of them really pained Mitchie "So you and Shane are not together?" Caitlyn ask as Mitchie and the two kids shared a cabin together. "Yeah. He doesn't know I kept the baby" and Caitlyn placed a hand on Mitchie's "I'm sorry. It must be hard for you" and Mitchie said "Nah, I got over it. Now I am a music teacher at Julliard. Enough about me. What about you, Mrs Caitlyn Black. Seriously? You and Nate?" and Caitlyn blushed "Yeah. I am so happy to be married with him. Who knew that night at the club would actually bring us together." and Mitchie smiled "I'm so proud of you" she said and hugged.

"Did you tell her about him?" Caitlyn ask Mitchie as they were getting ready for bed. "Yeah I told her a few days before we left New York" and Caitlyn ask "How did she take it?" Mitchie smiled and said "She took it well. But she asked me when are we going to see him again and I answered that I don't know. I feel bad for her." and she cried "I just don't want her to get hurt." and Mitchie cried. "Shhh, its okay. I'm sure she'll be alright. What about you? Are you happy alone without him?" and Caitlyn ask as she comforted Mitchie who sobbed and sniffled "Yeah, I'm okay" and Caitlyn look at her weird "You sure?" and Mitchie said positive. Now lets get to bed. Okay kids lets get to bed. Tomorrow will be an important day for all of us." and little Anna said "Okay momma. Goodnight" and went over to her mom's bed and kissed her cheeks before sliding into bed and soon fell fast asleep below Sandra who kissed Caitlyn too. "Goodnight Cait" "Goodnight Mitchie" and soon they turn off the lights and soon were fast asleep.

At another side of camp, Shane finally arrived after hours of travelling. He just came back from a press conference in LA with his friends Nate and Jason. Barron couldn't make it because he has something on. He knocked on a cabin and Brown appeared "Ah, Shane. You're finally here. Come in. Settle down and take a rest. You must be exhausted after your trip to LA" and Shane said "You have no idea" and sat on the edge of a bed. "Can I bunk here for tonight?" and Brown shook his head and said "No. Come on. I'll show you where your cabin you'll stay for this Summer" and took out a keyring from his bag and walked out the door Shane followed him from behind as they walked a few miles before arriving at a very familiar looking cabin "My old cabin?" Shane said.

Brown said "The one and only" and gave Shane the keys and said "Go ahead" and Shane opened the door to reveal the room he once bunked years ago with Nate and Jason before Connect Three were formed . " Awesome" he said as he sat on the bed "Now get yourself settled in and I want to see you tomorrow at the Camp Counsellor's meeting at 7.30am. Be there or else" and Shane nodded "Good. Well goodnight Shane" Brown said and walked back to his cabin leaving Shane alone in the small cabin. He closed the door and unpack all his clothing and placed them into the drawers. He looked around and reminisced all the good memories of being at that same cabin years ago with Nate and Jason. He soon decided to get himself to sleep. He changed into some boxers shorts and a t-shirt and soon slipped into bed and fell fast asleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

The very next morning Mitchie got ready quickly have the two kids breakfast and quickly dragged Caitlyn to the Camp Counsellor's Meeting at the Mess Hall. She didn't expect to see a person who she haven't seen for years. She will be in a huge surprise of her life. Shane woke up bright and early that morning. He got himself ready and walked slowly to the Mess Hall as he looked around the camp and admire the surrounding "Still the same old Camp Rock" he said as he entered the hall. He heard a gasp from someone and suddenly he was crowded by too people. But there's only one person he saw that actually stood out "Mitchie?" he said and Mitchie stared murderously at him and she heard him say to Caitlyn "What is he doing here?" and Caitlyn said "Well Brown said that he's here for the Summer to teach these teens music. I think its Hip Hop or something." and Mitchie said "Him? Hip Hop? He can't even sing in tune" Mitchie snickered and for the first time since she's been gone from his life he felt relieved. He quickly got himself away from the crowd and walk towards him "Here he comes. Act natural" Caitlyn said as she walked away from Mitchie as soon as Shane stood in front of her.

"Mitchie" he murmured "Shane" she replied emotionlessly "What are you doing here?" he ask and she said "Why do you care?" and moved away from him and he pulled her back to facing him "Look. Whatever I've done years ago. I made that mistake that was a long time ago. I was wrong. It was the wrong thing to do. But all I want to do it to protect you. Okay. You need to understand. If people know" and he looked around and whispered "that we used to be married….they will be stalking us all the time and I know you're not comfortable with that. So I had to lie. Look I'm sorry okay. Please." and he made his puppy-dog pout and Mitchie couldn't resist. "Oh, alright I forgive you. But….if you do it one more time I am leaving you am and never going to talk to you ever again. Now, Truce?" and pulled out her hand "Truce" he joined the hand and smiled "Hobo" she said smiling and Shane smiled "Hey" he say defensively and they shared a good laugh. It was a great reunion after all.

After the 2 hours of meeting at the Mess Hall, they all retreated back to their respective cabin. Caitlyn walked back to the cabin alone while Shane accompanied Mitchie. "So, how are you Mitchie. I mean. its been five years now. What have you been up to?" and Mitchie said "Well I am now working hard at Julliard as a Music teacher there. Yeah the students are here this Summer and most of them are your biggest fan so be warned you might get popular here and swarmed by one or two or maybe dozens of my students surrounding you this whole Summer" and she laughed "Don't worry" he said "I have someone who can stop them." and Mitchie ask "Who?" and Shane grinned "Me?" she said and he said "yeah. You're the only one that I can depend on to save me from them" and they shared a good laugh. "Yeah I know. I was really popular back at Julliard. They liked me a lot" Mitchie said.

Finally they arrived at Mitchie's cabin. "So, here's my stop. I guess I better get in" and Shane said "yeah. Well see you later?" and Mitchie said "Okay. Later. Bye Shane" and walked inside where she was greeted by her daughter who was playing with Sandra "Hey Momma" little Anna said "Hi baby. So how was your morning?" she ask her daughter "It was good. Momma, can me and Sandra play nearby the lake. We wanna paint a picture there. Can we Momma. Can we?" Anna ask eagerly and Mitchie nodded "Okay but promise me you won't go into the water. Its really, really deep. I don't want you to get hurt okay?" and little Anna nodded "Okay momma. We won't" and Mitchie smiled "Good girl. Now. Why don't you and Sandra play outside. I wanna talk to Aunt Caitlyn for awhile" and the two little girls nodded their head and was out the door.

When the door of the cabin closes behind them Mitchie faced Caitlyn and said "Cait, me and Shane are getting back together." and Caitlyn look at her surprise then with a huge smile she said "OMG! Really? When?" and Mitchie said "Just now. Before the meeting" and Caitlyn said "Oh really? I didn't see it? Sorry must've been too distracted" and Mitchie grinned "Cait. You're always distracted" and she received a slap on the hand by Caitlyn who gave her an annoyed look "Hey. Not always. Just at times." and Mitchie said "Okay. Whatever you say babe" and laughed at the friend "okay I admit I do get distracted easily" and Mitchie said "good. You finally admit your weakness" and the two of them shared a good laugh. Then through an intercom (AN: someone finally placed intercoms in every cabin, and even the Mess Hall…LOL!)

"Attention all camp counsellors please assemble to the Mess Hall immediately" Brown said through the intercom. "Well we better go. Before someone blows a top" and pulled Caitlyn out the door where they walked quickly to Mess Hall where the other camp counsellors were waiting. Brown came in the room and gave out the schedule for each of them.

Mitchie was assigned to teach Hip Hop alongside with Shane while Caitlyn is assigned to teach Dance and Choreography. That first lesson, Shane and Mitchie managed to teach the kids Dance and Choreography. It really was a very exciting Summer for them. But this story isn't over yet as there's more to come as how Shane and Mitchie renew their relationship and how little Anna accept Shane in her life.

AN: Hey. so dats chapter 5. sorry took me this long 2 update....had a slight writer's block but i'm okay now....will probably update chapter 6 b b4 da weekends.....or maybe Friday...i dunno....i'll try to update ASAP! for now plz review and tell me wht u think of this story so far. Things will get a lil bit heated up in the next chapter....not gonna tell ya whats gonna happen but i promise it will be really exciting...well thnx for reading and reviewing....

ranimohd91


	7. The Reunion, Final Jam

Chapter 6: The Reunion and Final Jam

One fine day, Mitchie was in class and little Anna decided to barge in the class "Hey everyone" she announced much to the annoyance of her mother and a surprise by Shane "Hey momma" she hugged her mom and Mitchie gritted her teeth "Anna, honey. What are you ding in here?" and little Anna. Momma. I'm bored. Can I join your class please?" she pleaded giving the puppy-dog pout "oh alright. Now be a good girl and sit by the corner over there okay?" and little Anna nodded and walked and sat on the corner where her mom pointed earlier as she watches her mom and a stranger teaching hip-hop class.

Finally after the teens were out little Anna watched as her mother help putting the props; caps, and mics in a small box. "Hey momma. Can I help too?" little Anna said and Mitchie said "Sure. Just pick up all of the caps an mics that's on the floor and put them in this box. Okay honey?" she said and little Anna nodded and soon she was busy picking up all of the props from the floor. Shane looked at the little girl "So, that's Anna. How old is she? Five?" and Mitchie said "Yea." and Shane look at her and said "What?" and Mitchie said "Nothin. Just remembering of giving birth to her and wishing you were there beside her." and Shane held her shoulders "Hey. Don't worry. I am here and I am never leaving you again. Ever. Even if I have to risk protecting the both of you" and Mitchie said "Really? You would do that?" and Shane nodded "With all my heart, I will protect the both of you till the day I die" and Mitchie hugged him "You're a good man Shane. I m glad I have you in my life" and Shane smiled "I know. I'm lucky I am still in love with you" and Mitchie eyes almost popped out "did you just…." and he nodded "uh huh. I did. I am still in love with you Mitchie and I want us to be together again" and Mitchie said "Oh Shane. I love you too and I know nothing can ever bring us apart" and they shared a deep, long passionate kiss.

They totally forgot that little Anna was in the same room witnessing their love for each other "Momma" she called out "yeah..oh sorry honey. What is it?" she ask her daughter "Who is this man you're kissing?" pointing at Shane and Shane smirked as Mitchie looked at her and mouthed "Tell her" and Mitchie look at her daughter and brought her to the floor where she gulped and said "Well honey. I want you to meet your Daddy" and it took her a little while to accept the news before she jumped from the floor and went and hug him "Daddy! I finally get to meet you. I thought I'd never see you" and Shane said "Well honey. I am here and I am never going anywhere without the both of you beside me. Okay." and together they walked out of the class and into the Mess Hall where they walked hand in hand and ignored the weird stared they've received from the others around them. They three of them are happy they are finally reunited once again. Mitchie was so happy how her life has changed ever since the terrible tragedy that has happened to her five years ago.

Finally Final Jam is going to be finally here. Mitchie was really excited. She didn't know that Shane has something special for her and she will get the biggest surprise of her life that night. Shane played with the box in his pocket as he sees Mitchie walking hand in hand with Anna. They really are the most important people in his life now and he wants to do it right. He;s going to propose to Mitchie. "I need to do it before the Summer ends" he thought to himself as he took out the box where he examined the box and opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "She will love it" he said to himself.

That night is the night they've all been waiting for. He got himself ready and walk to the concert hall where he waited beside Brown Cesario and for Mitchie and Anna to arrive. Mitchie said her parents are coming and so are his old bandmates, Nate and Jason. He waited awhile before the show starts and he took a seat beside Connie and Steve Torres "Hey" and Connie was surprise "SHANE!" and Steve said "What are you doing here?" and Shane explained that he had to teach teens how to sing hip hop music. "That's good" and then the lights were dimmed and Brown's voice were heard over the dozens of speakers around the concert hall.

"Ladies and gentleman. Boys and girl. Tonight, we will see who will win the grand prize; a signed contract with Shane Gray himself and the winning trophy." and everyone in the room cheered loudly. Shane look around looking for Mitchie but there's no sign of Mitchie anywhere. He didn't know that Mitchie has a little present for Shane too. They both will get a surprise soon.

Backstage Mitchie was looking out at the audience outside anxiously. Caitlyn was giving her the famous you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "What?" Mitchie ask and Caitlyn rolled her eyes and grabbed Mitchie by the shoulder and said "Mitchie! Don't be nervous. You'll do great tonight. He will love it" and Mitchie ask "Really?" and Caitlyn answered "Really" and then she heard the music play for the first contestant Chuck Doyle who raps and beatbox with his friends Alex Stevens, Andrew Michaels and the only girl in the group, Lola Tyler. They were really rocking with the beat with the new up-beat music they sent and the incredible lyrics. They received a very huge applause from the audience. Next was Mitchell Greyer and Veronica Williams. They sang a duet they've worked on for the whole Summer they were together.

Next few contestants were really awesome. Some did a solo and some were in a band. They really impressed the guest judges, Shane, Nate and Jason. Mitchie looked at the audience and felt kind of woozy. "Whoa." Caitlyn said as she grabbed Mitchie before she managed to fall on the floor "Sit down" and she plopped on a chair "Relax. You'll do fine. Hey, get ready. You're on next" Caitlyn said after they heard the crowds cheered for the winner; Mitchell Greyer and Veronica Williams who sang One True Love (AN: totally made that title up) and then Mitchie heard Brown introducing her "and now for the final talent, I would like to formally introduce to you Mitchie Torres!" and said to Caitlyn "Well, that's my cue" "Good luck babe" Caitlyn said as Mitchie walked to the middle of the stage where she sang the song she wrote a few years back before she met Shane.

Always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Shane took the mic Brown gave him and sang the song he once sang that used to be the most popular song sung by him on the radio. He couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Mitchie was that night. He make his way to the stage and sang the chorus of his song.

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me, this is me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

She received a huge applause from the audience. Shane who saw standing beside her as she smiled at them. Then at that moment Shane turn on his mic back on and said "Mitchie, before we go I want to ask you something" and Mitchie ask him with his eyes "What are you doing?" and Shane said as he knelt down on the floor and everyone including Mitchie gasped "Mitchie Torres will you do the honour of being my wife" and whispered "again" and he winked as Mitchie smiled and said "YES! YES! AND YES!" and everyone cheered. It was a really sweet proposal. This is what she'd ever dreamed of being with the man she loved. She's happy that she's going to get married again this time they won't elope. Caitlyn was so happy for the happy couple and decided to plan the wedding despite Mitchie declining the offer. It will be the most perfect real wedding they've ever going to have.

AN: Hey so dats chapter 6...i knoe its short but i am a lil bit blocked. Yeah happens to me all da time....so plz review and tell me wht u think. will update da wedding chapter and also da honeymoon chapter next......i hope will update ASAP but i ned to get to work so this is juz a quickie. Well thnx 4 r&r-ing my story.....love ya all.....

ranimohd91


	8. The Second Wedding and Honeymoon

Chapter 7: The Second Wedding and Honeymoon At The Bahamas

Many months has gone by and finally it's almost to the day they've all been waiting for; Shane and Mitchie's wedding. Caitlyn had this crazy idea of them jumping off from a helicopter 70,000 feet down and land safely at Central Park where the spot they'll be married at. Shane and Mitchie thought it would be dangerous but Caitlyn assured that they'll be safe. "Don't worry. If you two die you have each other" she smirked and Shane said "What do you say babe? Are you up for this?" looking at Mitchie who thought for awhile before smiling and said "Okay. I'm up for it" and Caitlyn jumped for joy "EEEEP! Can't wait to see the both of you on your wedding day. This would be so cool" she squealed excitedly.

Mitchie and Caitlyn jumped up and down in the middle of the room. "Now, we need to get going" Caitlyn said "Where are we going?" Mitchie ask "Shopping for your wedding dress" and looking at Shane weirdly "What?" he ask "You can't come. You, are to go to find a perfect tuxedo for yourself and for your two loyal groomsmen. Okay? So don't call us for the next couple of hours or so. Me and Mitchie will be too busy having our Girl's Day Out. Okay. Let's go Mitchie" and walked out of the apartment "Bye Shane. See you later" and winked at Shane who waved goodbye.

After the door was closed behind Mitchie Shane turned on E! and Guiliana Rancic was giving out the scoop about Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth spotted kissing in Paris. (AN: dat is sooo old news) But there is something that caught his attention when the topic changes "Are Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres getting married, again?" Guiliana said and the screen said "True" and Shane was relieved "At least they got that right" Shane mumbled and then at that moment the doorbell rang. He opened the door to reveal his two groomsmen, Nate and Jason.

"Hey dudes" he greeted them "Come on in" and they went in and sat on the couch "So dude" Jason ask "what's our plan for today?" he continued "Well….." Shane began "first off. Nate I think you should keep your wife away from Mitchie. She's slowly destroying her" and Nate wrinkled his eyebrows "What did Cait do this time Shane?" Nate said "Well your wife wants the both of us to jump 70,000 feet down to the ground from a helicopter on our wedding day" and Nate frowned "You have got to be kidding me" Nate said "What?" Jason ask and Nate said "Well the other day I brought her to see a movie, Sky-Divers" and rubbed his temples "Yeah, okay what about it?" Shane ask and Nate continued "I think I know where she get that idea from. God! I knew it was a bad idea to let he see that movie. It has brainwashed my wife's brain." he said guiltily.

"Sorry dude" he apologized to Shane and Shane smirked "Its okay. She's not that half bad. It wasn't a bad idea anyways. I think its awesome. To skydive 70,000 feet off the ground. That's something we can tell our grandchildren later" and Jason said "Yeah, to think about it. The idea's not half bad. I think it must be an awesome experience for the both of you" and he received a high five from Shane. "Thank you. Don't worry Nate. We'll be fine" Shane placed his hand on Nate's shoulder "Are you sure?" Nate ask him and Shane nodded "I'm dead sure" and the three men shared a good laugh as they walk out the door and into the car where they went everywhere in town to find tuxedos for each of them.

Back with the two ladies. They were having the time of their life shopping for the wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses. They were really having fun coming in and out of bridal shops after bridal shops looking for the perfect dress until at the last shop they finally found it. The perfect wedding dress for Mitchie. "Its perfect" she said as she twirled around and around the room "Its gorgeous" Caitlyn said after she gasped for God knows how many times in the last five minutes she's been wearing that dress "He will die when he see you in that dress" Caitlyn said as Mitchie to take a look at the huge mirror and saw how well it fitted her "Yeah I know." and looked at the clock and it says "Oh My God! Its 6.30 I have to pick up Anna from pre-school" and rushed back in the changing room "here" Mitchie handed the dress to Caitlyn who gave it to the salesgirl who brought the dress to the counter to scan for the dress.

Mitchie goes straight to the counter and saw the price "$5,000!" she screamed out loud and the salesgirl look at her, surprised by the reaction. "I can buy 50 Ben &Jerry's ice-cream with that amount." Mitchie said as she pulled out her Visa credit card from her Louis Vuitton bag. Caitlyn rolled her eyes as she observed the lace on a dress she saw hung beside her "I can't believe I have to buy a $5,000 wedding dress here. I rather give it to the poor people in Haiti. That would be worth it" and grabbed the bag from the salesgirl who faked a smile. (AN: dunno why I made Mitchie suddenly turn bitchy but I juz like to do that to make this story more interesting)  
Mitchie walked out of the store, Caitlyn tailing her as they drove 50/hr to pick up Anna from her Pre-School. "Hi sweety" Mitchie greeted her daughter as Anna came in the car "Hi momma." the little girl replied "Did you have fun at school today?" Mitchie ask and little Anna nodded "Yup. I made a few more friends. One of them is this new boy. His name is Grayer Michel. He just moved here from Wisconsin. Look. I drew a picture fo him" and showed to Mitchie who look at the picture quickly "Ooh, that's cute" Mitchie said "Oh, dats cute honey. Look baby. Mommy needs to concentrate on driving back okay. I don't want to get distracted okay. Be a good girl and Mommy and Daddy will buy you ice-cream. What do you say" and little Anna said "Okay Mommy. I'll be good" and sat quietly on the seat. The drive back to the apartment was really silent.

Finally they've arrived at the apartment block. Anna quickly gotten herself out of the seat and into the apartment building where she waited for her mother at the door. "Hurry up mommy" she called out and Mitchie said "Alright, alright, I'm coming" Mitchie said as she came nearer to the door. "Hurry up Mommy! I don't wanna miss Dora The Explorer" and Mitchie finally opened the door "There" and Anna said "Thank you" and ran into the apartment, threw her Dora The Explorer bag to the couch and turned on the TV where she changed to Nickelodeon where her favourite show was on. She jumped around as she sang along to the theme song. Mitchie smirked as she went into her bedroom where she quickly changes and hid the wedding dress on top of a shelf in her walk-in-closet.

Then as she changes into something comfortable, she heard the door and was surprise to see Shane and the sound of her five year old daughter twirling around the living room to a certain music. Her daughter's laughter rang through her ears as she walked out of the room and into the living room to see daughter and father sitting cross-legged on the floor watching Dora The Explorer. "Hey" Mitchie said "Oh hey Mitchie, when did you get back?" Shane ask as he pulled her to the couch "Just came in actually. What about you? How was shopping for the tuxedo going? Did you find any handsome tuxs for our big day?" and she smirked as Shane said "Well Ms Torres that's for me to know and for you to find out" and Mitchie said "Hey! what's that suppose to mean. Shane?!"

Shane just walked towards the bedroom "seriously. Relax babe. Yes I did found a tux. Don't worry. I just brought it to do a little bit of tailoring that's all and I'll promise I'll get it by tomorrow when the tailor call me to pick it up. Now, why don't you get your little butt to the living room couch and wait for me. I have a surprise for you, the both of you" and Mitchie saluted "YES SIR" and giggled as she walked towards the living room and sat on the couch joining Anna to watch Dora The Explorer.

A few minutes later, Shane came out from their bedroom, hands behind his back. "Hey babe" he said as she sat beside her "Hey Shane. What's that behind you?" Mitchie ask and trying to reach for his hand "Nothing…" and Mitchie gave him a yeah-right look. "Oh alright. Here" he took out a box from behind his back. Now Anna was interested to know what's in the box "what's in that box Daddy?" little Anna ask and Shane opened the cover to reveal two matching heart shape pendant. One bigger one than the other. "This is for you" he said as he took the bigger one out of the case and gave it to Mitchie "and this is for you sweety" Shane gave the smaller one to Anna "Oh, my goodness Shane. This is beautiful" and Shane smiled "See the initials at the back" and Mitchie flipped and saw the initials "SG+MT=AKG"

"Aww, Shane. This is beautiful. Thank you" and little Anna was happy too "Thank you Daddy. I love it very much" and Shane smiled and said "I'm so glad you loved it sweetie" and he received a hug from Anna and Mitchie joined in and the three of them shared a threesome group hug. It was the sweetest moment for them. They shared good quality time together that night as a family. They call it Gray's Family Time. They had Pasta for dinner especially made my Mitchie and Anna and later they watched a movie. It really was a great moment.

Finally the wedding day has arrived. Mitchie who was ready, was at her apartment while Shane and the groomsmen were at Nate's apartment. Mitchie and Shane were pacing back and forth Nate and Caitlyn both rolled their eyes while Ella and Jason stood hands crossed on the couch. "SHANE/MITCHIE! WILL YOU STOP PACING!" Nate & Caitlyn yelled at the same time. Nate put Shane on a chair while Caitlyn pulled Mitchie to the couch beside Ella and Peggy. Little Anna was in her room with Sandra. "Mitchie relax. Everything will be okay." Caitlyn said as she took Mitchie's hand "I'm worried." "What are you worried about? He loves you." and Mitchie gave her a look "Oh come on. He won't do it again. He promised didn't he?" and Mitchie nodded "I guess you're right."  
"Good. Now just sit here and relax." Caitlyn said as Mitchie who stood up earlier sat back down next to her and took a deep breath. "That's a good girl" Caitlyn cooed and Mitchie rolled her eyes "Cait. I am not cat you can coo on okay" and Caitlyn smirked "Yeah, yeah. You guys owe me for this wedding" and Mitchie rolled her eyes again "Big time" Caitlyn continued and Mitchie said "Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time. Cait, can you re-do my make-up. I feel something is wrong." "Mitchie. Your make-up, your hairdo and all are all good. You just have to relax and stop worrying" and Mitchie sighed "O-Okay" and sat as she waited from a phone call from Nate telling them it was time.

At Nate's apartment, Nate stood up from the couch and grabbed Shane and placed him back to the couch "Dude! Relax. Everything will turn out okay" Nate assured "Right. Like I would ever believe that" Shane said as he stood up and paced. Jason took a seat beside Nate and listen to Shane's whine "I don't know if I can do it dude, I'm scared she might leave me again." Nate rolled his eyes "Come on dude. She wouldn't do that. She loves you and you do to. Now would you please stop pacing or else Caitlyn would blame you for causing a hole in the middle of our apartment" and Shane said "You're right. I should just chill" and he took a deep breath and the friends look at him and said "You okay dude?" and Shane replied "Yeah. Sure. Just a little bit worried" he replied. "Okay. Its time" Nate said and texted Caitlyn "It's time" and he flipped his phone close and pocket it. "Come on dude. Let's go." Nate and Jason grabbed Shane's arm and practically drag him to the car where they drove to the helipad.

When they arrived, they waited for Mitchie, Caitlyn and the two girls and little Anna who came a few minutes after they arrived. "Okay guys. Are you two ready?" Nate ask them and Mitchie and Shane held hands as they nodded "Good" and pushed them into the helicopter and threw two parachutes "See you too later!" they all yelled out as the helicopter began to lift off "Have fun" they all yelled out "Bye!" and soon they were high up into the sky. As they finally reached that point 70,000 feet off the ground the pilot said "We're clear. You're ready to go" and gave them a thumbs up. Shane and Mitchie look at each other and said "I love you" and soon they jumped and Mitchie smiled excitedly when they landed gracefully on the ground in the middle of Central Park where they took off their parachutes and walked slowly as the wedding song came on.

They walked gracefully down the aisle. Mitchie who was holding the bouquet the whole time smiled af Shane as they passed their family and friends and little Anna behind them gently throwing the flower petals "You look beautiful today Mitchie. Always has and always will" and Mitchie blushed as they finally arrived at the end of the aisle where Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy, Nate, Jason and Barron waited for them. Caitlyn took the bouquet of Lilly of the Valley from Mitchie as the priest began the ceremony.

After the priest finished talking about commitments and responsibility as a husband and a wife they finally take their vows. "I take thee, Michelle Alexandra Torres as my lawfully wedded wife. To hand and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." and now it was Mitchie's turn "I take thee, Shane Andrew Gray to be my lawfully wedded husband. To hand and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part" and the priest said "By the power vested in me, in State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife" Shane and Mitchie smiled "You may now kiss the bride" and Shane gave Mitchie a deep, long French kiss.

The ran back to the limo which was waiting for them as their guests; family and friends threw rice at them and someone yelled out "Throw the bouquet!" and Mitchie threw the bouquet and the bouquet landed right on little Anna's lap. She blushed and went to hug her parents and said goodbye as their parents went straight to their apartment to change and get their suitcases and take a drive to the airport where they will be spending two weeks of their honeymoon time together at the Bahamas. "Bahamas! Here we come!" they both yelled out as they laughed and smile as they celebrated their reunion "To us" Shane toasted "To us" Mitchie said and clinked the bottle of expensive wine as they took off and now on air. "I love you Mitchie" Shane said and kissed her lips softly "I love you too Shane" she said as she smiled and kissed him back. They knew they are perfect for each other after all. They are thankful there are finally married. Again.

The plane ride was as tiring as the trip to go to Vegas. They finally arrived at the airport where they were greeted and escorted by the tour guide who brought them straight to the hotel they'll be staying at for the next two weeks. "I am so excited. Can't believe we're finally here" Mitchie said and she let out a squeal. Shane smiled "I know you're excited. But wait till you see the beach. You will love it" the tour guide said as he drove the van towards the North side of the island. When they've arrived. They were greeted by the well wishers "WELCOME TO OUR BEAUTIFUL ISLAND" they said as they came out from the van. "Wow. Look at this place" Mitchie said as she look around. "I love it" Mitcie said "I know you do. But save up the energy for later okay." and brought down the bag from the van.

They checked-in and went to their room. Its at the fifth floor. Their room is a hotel suite, equipped with shower and bath tub, there's also a Jacuzzi in the bathroom. Mitchie laid on the king size bed and said "This is wonderful" she sighed and Shane who sat beside her said "Yea, but not as wonderful as you are" and laid beside Mitchie and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She blushed. "Why thank you. Hey we better unpack" and Shane nodded "Sure" and they quickly unpack all their clothes into the drawer. Mitchie snuck out a black and white Arizona Appliqué stripe slider halter bikini. "Babe" she said as she look out the window where their room were directed to the ocean "Why not we go to the beach. I always wanted to have myself a tan" and Shane smiled.

"Sure. Lets get changed" and Mitchie quickly ran into the bathroom where she changed into her bikini. She hung the cover up for her bikini on her arm and walked out of the bathroom and saw the surprised look from Shane "Wow…..you look" and look at Mitchie from top to bottom "Sexy" and Mitchie said "Thank you. Now can we go to the beach?" and Shane nodded "Sure" and soon they walked out of their hotel and took a walk to the beach.

Mitchie wore her cover up as they reached the beach but Shane said "Take it off. You said you want a tan right?" and Mitchie said "Yeah but look around you…please are staring at us. I need to cover up or else you might lose me again" and Shane gave her a look and said "Mitchie, if some guy ask you ask I will punch that guy cause disturbing you. Okay. Now get that cover off and come and join me in the water" and Mitchie followed him as they went into the water.

They played Marco Polo and playfully throw water at each other while laughing but they end up joking around and Shane kissed Mitchie and they got heated. They decided its best to go back to the shore "Hey lets go. I need my tan now." and Shane groaned "Do I have to?" and Mitchie said "Yeah. Who else would I depend on putting sun block on my back" she said and Shane knew what she meant "Sure. Lets go now" and carried Mitchie who laughed as she was carried by her belly to the beach where he placed her carefully on the beach towel.

She took off her bikini top and let Shane see her skin. He squeezed out some sun block on the palm of his hands and started to rub Mitchie's back. Mitchie who was laying face-down on the ground felt sleepy. She closed her eyes and soon she fell into a deep sleep. Shane put Mitchie's cover up back onto Mitchie's body and carried her to their hotel room along with the beach towel in his arms. He placed Mitchie on the bed and let her sleep. "Sweet dreams my love" he said as he closed the door of the bedroom and went to the living room to watch TV. A few hours later, Mitchie woke up and looked around and thought "How did I get here?" and saw that her body was cover with her cover up for the bikini.

She quickly changed into a pair of her old sweatshirt and shorts and went out of the bedroom to find Shane sleeping in front of the TV. She smirked as she tiptoed towards the couch. She sat beside him and lean closer to him. She smiled as she nipped his ears and he moved. She giggled and soon Shane's eyes opened and looking surprise at her "Mitchie" he yawned "You're awake. Sorry. I sort of fell asleep. What time is it?" he ask and look at the wall clock and it says 8.30pm. "Wow, I slept that long. We must be exhausted." and Mitchie nodded "Yeah. Must be jetlag. Hey I have an idea. Why not we order room service and later I have something planned for the…" giggled "the both of us" and winked as she stood up and Shane knew what she's doing. "Alright" Shane said as he took out the phone from the handle and dialled for Room Service where he ordered a plate of pasta and ice-cream for dessert. They took out the bottle of Champagne from the cooler in their bedroom and popped it open.

When their dinner arrived, they toasted for each other "To us" Shane said "To us" and clink their glasses together and finished the drink. They shared a very nice evening together. Just the two of them. It was a great night. They end up making love twice in bed, once in the shower and twice on the living room floor. They cuddled close to each other as they slept side by side on the hotel room floor "I love you" Shane whispered in her ears and Mitchie smiled as she replied "I love you too" before drifting off to sleep. It was a great beginning for their honeymoon.

For the rest of their honeymoon, they spent almost every waking time together. But mostly they would be in bed. Making love two or three times in one morning. They also joined in for the Scuba diving activity and Shane catch some waves as Mitchie waved to him occasionally when he is in sight. Finally the two weeks of honeymoon was up and it was time for them to go home. Mitchie packed her things into her Louis Vuitton suitcase while Shane packed in his Polo suitcase and together they walked hand in hand towards their ride; a hotel limousine and soon they were on their way to the airport where they checked-in their bags, went to get something to eat and afterwards went to their gate where they went on their plane and was on their way home. Home to New York. Home to their loving daughter, Anna. Mitchie slept peacefully the whole way home as they sat cuddling to each other comfortable to be in each other's arms. It was a great honeymoon, and it was worth it.

AN: hey guys. So that's chapter 7...i hope u all enjoyed it as much as i love typing it....hada hard time thinking of ideas for the ending of this chapter....so now plz review and tell me wht u think so far of my story. Will update da next chapter ASAP! Okay. Bye and thnx for reading.

ranimohd91


	9. Coming Home and The End?

Chapter 8: Coming Home and The End?

They rented a limo from the airport and soon was on their way home to their apartment. Their friends and family greeted them as they came in through the door. "Surprise. Welcome Home!" they yelled out much to the surprise of Shane and Mitchie. The two newly-weds grinned as they were taken to the living room where they shared their romantic experience. Little Anna came out from her room as saw her parents yelled out "MOMMY! DADDY! YOU'RE HOME!" and hugged her parents "I missed you" she said as they cuddled "We missed you too honey bunch." Shane said "Have you been behaving since we've been gone?" Mitchie ask and little Anna nodded "Yes Mommy, I've been a good girl" and Mitchie smiled and said "Good. I'm proud of you honey." and kissed her daughter's forehead as they stayed cuddled to each other on the couch as their family and friends witness their affection.

"Okay, show's over" Caitlyn said and pulled Mitchie to her "Now, who's hungry. I know I am, come with me Mitchie" and pulled Mitchie to the kitchen where they took out the food from the oven freshly made turkey sandwiches, a bowl of garden salad, some cheese macaroni and for their dessert, Connie Torres's famous chocolate brownies. "Mmmm….This is delicious" Shane said as he took another bite from the piece of brownies. Connie grinned "Honey, don't talk with your full okay" Mitchie said as spotted a bit of brownie on her husband's mouth "Here. You have a little something" and wipe his mouth with a piece of tissue. "Ooops, Thank you honey" and kissed Mitchie's cheek and whispered to her "Love you" and she whispered back "Love you too" and they shared a grin as their family and friends chatted away.

Finally after hours of celebration, the guests finally went home. Shane picked up little Anna who was sleeping peacefully on the couch and whispered to Mitchie "I'll bring Anna to her room" and Mitchie nodded. Shane tiptoed to Anna's room and placed her on her bed. "Goodnight sweetie" he said as he kissed her daughter's forehead and close the door after him and walked slowly to their bedroom where Mitchie was unpacking all their things from their suitcases. "Hey honey" he said as he came in the room. Mitchie was taking out their dirty laundry and putting them in the laundry basket "Hi honey. Ready for bed?" she asked and he nodded "Sure. Just let me get changed first" and he went to his drawers, took out a fresh pile of clothes for himself and quickly changed inside the bathroom. When he came out Mitchie was in a very sexy position on the bed.

Shane suddenly felt very turned on how sexy she looked. "Come here" she said seductively and he quickly clambered onto the bed and sat beside him. She seductively trace her fingers down his back and he felt hot. "I want you" she whispered and he knew what she meant. He kissed her neck and went up to her lips. His lips locked to hers as their bodies are locked to each other. "I want you now" she whispered and he quickly took out her nightgown. They took out the rest if their clothes off and soon they make love, over and over again that night. Their night of passion. It was a great homecoming after all. Shane and Mitchie was finally happy. That the family are finally together. Little did they know that there's something special going coming up soon in their life. Something that will change their life forever.

Years has gone by and now its been five years since the second wedding for Shane and Mitchie. A few years back, Mitchie had a hard time getting pregnant. She cried for days as she was devastated. Anna was seven at that time and she was obvious of her mom's sadness. She turn to her only guy friend, Grayer Mitchel. She was really close to him every since the day he saved her from a bully on the first day of Elementary school. Grayer comforted her when she need him the most but little does she know that fate can be really cruel and she will be losing him.

One fine spring day, Grayer and Anna was at the playground. They were at the swings. The challenged whoever swings the highest and jumped perfectly wins and the loser owes the winner a treat; ice-cream for a day. They swung really high up and together they jumped out of their swings and Grayer stood perfectly on the ground while Anna stumbled headfirst "Oww, my head" she complained and Grayer held up her head "Hey, you alright?" he ask her as she sat up holding her head "Yeah, I'm..Oww" she yelled out" holding her head again. "Okay I am definitely not okay. Grayer can you bring me home?" and he nodded as he hold her as they walked back to her house just across the street.

When they reached the house Mitchie was worried "Honey, what happened?" she ask and Grayer answered "Well, we kind of had a bet. Whoever jumped from the swing farthest wins, which I did and she landed on her head." Mitchie frowned "Come, let me see your head" and brought her daughter to the kitchen where she examined Anna's bruised head. "Wow, you must had a big fall." Mitchie said and Anna placed the ice pack on her head "Yeah" and Mitchie scolded her "Now, what are you doing a dangerous thing like that?" and Anna said "Well actually the bet was over whoever wins gets to get ice-cream from the loser. I don't want to lose, which I did. Now I owe him ice-cream" and Mitchie sighed "Honey. You know how dangerous the small bet could do to you. Now get yourself to your room. You're grounded young lady" and Anna said "But…"

"No buts young lady. Now go" and Anna defeated walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Grayer was waiting for her "Hey, you okay?" he ask and Anna said "No. Thanks to that bet I got grounded" she huffed "Look I'm sorry" and Anna said "Its okay. I'm just mad at my mom. Hey wanna come up to my room?" and he nodded "Sure. Let's go. Do you need help?" and she nodded. He grabbed her arm and together they walked up the stairs and went to their bedroom where they sat cross-legged on the bed "Now, I have I owe you an ice-cream huh?" he ask and she giggled "Really?" and he nodded "Yeah, I know that always makes me feel better. Want some?" he ask and she nodded.

Soon he climbed down from the bed and make his way downstairs to the kitchen to get some ice-cream. He came back a few minutes later with two bowls of chocolate swirl ice-cream. "Here you are" he said as he handed one bowl of ice-cream to her "Thank you" she said and started to eat her ice-cream. "This is good" he said with his mouth full of ice-cream" and she smiled "Grayer. You got something on your nose" and she took a spoon and placed a small portion or ice-cream on his nose "Hey!" he said and she giggled with glee. They shared a good laugh that day. But little did they know that these two best friends will be separated and will never see each other again for a very long time.

One fine day, just a few months after the playground incident, Grayer told Anna the saddest news. He's moving back to Wisconsin. "Please don't go." she begged him and he said "I have to follow them. They're my birth parents. I have no choice, I'm sorry. Here. I bought this for you." he gave her a charm bracelet. "Its beautiful" she exclaimed "Where did you get the money to buy this?" she ask him and he said "Well I took out ALL of my money from my piggybank and bought this at the jewellery store. My mom help me choose it for me." and smiled "Do you like it?" he ask and she said "I don't like it" she said and Grayer was disappointed "I love it" she said and gave her a very big grin "Oh Grayer. I'm going to miss you so much" she said as they shared a hug as they were finally saying goodbye that night "I'm gonna miss you too Anna." and still hugging Anna whispered "Promise me you'll find me?" and he said "I promise" and let go of the hug and was about to walk out the door when she pulled his hand and said "Wait"

"What?" he ask "I wanna give you something too" and gave him a peck on his cheek. He's cheeks automatically turned red. "Goodbye Grayer." she said as he absent mindlessly walked to the car where his parents are waiting for him. "Goodbye Anna" he waved goodbye as he leaves the town he'd come to love. He sees Anna's figure still waving as they drove out of town, and never coming back. Little did Grayer nor Anna know that fate will bring them together again in the future. It will be a very good discovery for them both as they will definitely meet once again.

The End

AN: Hey so thats da final chapter. i hope u like this story. i know i did...okay here's da scoop. i am gonna write the sequel and its called What You Mean To Me. So anyways plz review and tell me u like abt this story. Okay...thnx for reading.

ranimohd91


	10. AN: Sequel Update and Trailer

AN: Hey guys...so i am finally relieved i finished Now That I Have You. Okay so i would like to thank singer4ever113, TheSunday, Disneyimaginator96, ersy, and finally to ASLaddict for reviewing my story. Love all of you. Without your reviews i would be still stuck on ideas. Thanks for all your support. So for your prize here is the trailer for the sequel and the title is: What You Mean To Me. I hope you all will love it. I had a good idea for the sequel and i know u all will enjoy reading da sequel as much as you read the first story. So here you go.

What You Mean To Me

This is the sequel that I Have You  
A new love story  
Between two best friends  
Who fell in love  
Showing a guy and a girl have their first kiss  
They fell apart as one of them have to leave  
Showing one of them in the car waving goodbye  
They thought they'd never see each other again.  
But fate has other plans for them  
As they meet again  
At a very special place  
Showing the guy and the girl meeting at the camp looking surprised at each other  
They both have something in common  
Music.  
Showing the both of them singing a duet  
Will their love last?  
Or will they fall apart?

Starring:  
Jordin Pruitt as Anna Katelynne Gray  
Austin Butler as Grayer Mitchel  
Joanna Levesque as Sandra Black  
Emily Osment as Andrea Johnson

Demi Lovato as Mitchie Gray  
Joe Jonas as Shane Gray  
Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn  
Nick Jonas as Nate  
Kevin Jonas as Jason  
Anna Maria Perez de Tagle as Ella  
Jasmine Richards as Peggy

p.s. i hope u all like the trailer.....plz review and tell me...if u hv any suggestions for the story...anything at all..just PM me. I will try my best to find ideas on my own or i just use all ur suggestions...okay review okay. Bye

ranimohd91


End file.
